


i love you, hershel layton

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 1





	i love you, hershel layton

A small purr escaped Descole's throat as he curled up beside Hershel. His lover looked down at him with a smile and brushed his hair. "You're so cute, Descole." Hershel whispered. A small blush formed across Descole's face. "Laytonnn..." He whined and buried his face into his boa. Hershel softly chuckled at his behavior. "I love you, Descole." He said. "I love you too, Hershel." Descole murmured.


End file.
